Be My Otter?
by DragonShenron
Summary: There was a little known fact about Otters, Armstrong attributes it to a certain Colonel and his Lieutenant.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST/BROTHERHOOD NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**

**Plot bunnies having been annoying me lately…**

**Errors Fixed. 30.12.11 If you find anymore please email me so that I can fix them.**

**Be My Otter**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Central Headquarters. There was the usual rambunctious attitude of the more arrogant soldiers and the sighs of their subordinates.<p>

This was the typical routine for Riza as she entered her shared office with the Colonel. She cleaned up after him on a daily basis, whether it be the paper work that he neglected to finish before he went out on his dates, or cleaning the general mess her comrades had made in the adjacent room.

The working hours for soldiers at Central was from eight A.M until five P.M, these times were however were ignored by some who chose to show up when they pleased and leave early. Riza was another case, she came in early to collect the paper work for the day and left well after working hours. This week alone she had worked an average of five hours over time a day to make up for the Colonels reluctance to complete paperwork.

Riza sighed inaudibley as she sat at her desk, it was nearing five o'clock and she could hear Havoc and the others leaving, calling out 'goodbyes' to her as they went. Riza smiled slightly as they left her sight. Pushing herself away for her desk Riza took the mounds of paperwork that cluttered the Colonels desk and placed them on her own. Sitting down once more she groaned and let her head fall into her hands. She had told Roy that these papers were due today and he hadn't even attempted them, even ordering her out of the room when she had threatened him with her guns.

"_It wouldn't kill you to complete these sir!"_

"_I could injure my hands, you don't want to deprive Marissa of my talents do you Lieutenant?"_

General Hakuro was going to have her head. It had seemed that over the years cleaning up after Roy it became her fault if he were to step out of line.

"_Being a State Alchemist is a demanding job Lieutenant. It's no wonder he would acWayne way he does. You not stopping him is a direct comment on your capability of being a body guard. Do not let this happen again Lieutenant!"_

At first Riza had been afraid, but soon accepted responsibility. It would be better for her to be dishonourably discharged than Roy, especially since he hadn't reached his goal yet. Lifting her head from her hands Riza grabbed the first paper and began reading over the contents, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did so. It was Thursday and she had only had eight hours sleep since Sunday, due to the amount of over time she had to pull.

* * *

><p>Roy quickened his steps as he rushed down the halls of Central Headquarters. He needed to get to office so that he could finish that paperwork. He had left at three o'clock to take Marissa out for a late lunch date. It hadn't gone well, he had felt to guilty about not doing his work given to him by Riza in the morning. Marissa had left half way through the date after he didn't offer a suitable amount of attention to her. Roy had all intentions of going back to the office but he had run into Major Armstrong who dragged him off to the nearest bar, all the while babbling about the Armstrong generations.<p>

By the time he was able to get away from the Major it was already six in the evening. The men from the office had found him soon afterward and refused to leave him alone until he gave them a blow by blow of his date.

Needless to say he left when they caused too much of a scene.

It was now nine o'clock and he was coming back to finish the paperwork. Opening the door to the office he was greeted with the sight of his Lieutenant slouched over her desk as she completed paperwork. Riza gave him a startled look as she glanced up from her papers.

"Sir! What are you doing here?" She stood up, ready to salute before her wrist was caught in his tight grip. The Colonels hand was un-gloved and Riza fought the urge to shiver at the unexpected contact.

"I could ask you the same Lieutenant. Why are you here so late?"

With the amount of hours she had pulled this week it seemed early to Riza.

"Just finishing up some paperwork sir."

"My paperwork?" He gave her hand a squeeze and Riza almost gasped, she had forgotten that he had her hand in his possession. In her moment of confusion Roy scanned the papers that she was signing, they were definitely his and she was more than half way done.

Sighing Roy made his way around Riza's desk, still holding her hand until he was right beside her. "Do you always stay behind after hours to make up for my laziness?" when she want to answer he interrupted her. "I want the truth."

"…Yes."

"Lieutenant, in total how many hours have you worked this week?"

Riza thought about lying but seeing the look on her superiors face she sighed. "Fifty-six hours sir."

The hand holding hers tightened as he glared at her. "How many hours sleep?"

"Eight sir." Riza's body jerked as Roy roughly dragged her towards the door.

"How stupid can you be Lieutenant! Nobody can function on eight hours of sleep, especially if they have been awake for at least fifty hours!" He angrily shoved her coat onto her shoulders.

Growling, Riza shrugged the coat off before making her way back to her desk. She had only made it a few feet before she was pulled back, facing her superior once more. "Where do you think you're going? You need to go home and rest!"

"And leave all this paperwork? Sir someone has to do it!"'

"I'll do it!" Riza gave a humourless chuckle.

"That would be a first sir." Riza swallowed the hiss of pain that nearly escaped her when his hands tightened around her own before slowly loosening. Giving a defeated sigh he dropped his head.

"Why do you do it Riza?"

The Lieutenant cocked her brow at the use of her first name. "Do what sir?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you follow me, all I have ever caused you is pain." He raised his arm until it encircled her, his hand gently pressing the scars he had had put there long ago. She gasped. "The proof of that is right here." His other hand came up to cup her face. "Here as well. You look so tired Riza."

Closing her eyes Riza let out a shaky breath before opening them once more. She cupped his face with her own hands. "It's because I believe in you, in your dream for a better future. Its better me wearing these scars than you Roy." Her hand came down to rest against his abdomen, against his own scar.

Roy suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his warm embrace. Riza's arms trapped between them as Roy held her strongly around the waist. Riza gave sigh as she rested her head on his chest while Roy buried his in her hair.

The pair stood in their embrace for a few long moments before letting go. Roy gave her a smile. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Nodding her ascent the two left the building.

The walk home had been quiet, both thinking the words that desperately wanted to be said. After they had entered her apartment building the two stood at her door, Roy insisting that her see her to her door. Riza had just found her keys and had turned to bid Roy goodnight when she stopped. Roy was fidgeting as his eyes darted around the building. His feet were scuffing the carpet of the hallway and his hands were kept deep in his pockets.

At this moment Roy couldn't help thinking about his conversation with Armstrong earlier.

"_Did you know Colonel that when otters sleep they hold hands so that they don't float away from each other?"_

"_Really? And where did you happen across this fascinating piece of trivia Major?" Roy couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice._

"_Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told me. He would say that Mrs. Hughes was his otter."_

_Roys face saddened at the thought of the family his best friend left behind._

"_If it is not to out of line to say sir, I believe that you and Lieutenant Hawkeye are like otters." Roy gave the Major an odd look. "You have been through everything together." Armstrong rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't let her float away from you sir."_

When it looked as though the Colonel wouldn't say anything Riza turned back to her door and unlocked it. "Good night Colonel, I'll see you tomorrow.""

Roy, roused from his musings panicked when he saw her moving away from him. "Otters!"

Riza jumped at the sudden shout and turned to the Colonel. "What?"

Roy growled as a blush settled across his cheeks. Giving an aggravated sigh he took he hand and dragged her into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He pulled them both onto the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "I meant-" He sighed once more. "I ran into Major Armstrong today and he was spouting useless trivia."

"As he does."

Roy gave a quick chuckle before looking at her again. He had always found her to be profoundly beautiful woman in her own way. She was beautiful as she practised at the shooting range, when she scolded her teammates, when she gave motherly advice to the Elrics or Winry. But in her own environment she was radiant, she was at peace.

Not knowing his own actions Roy's hand moved until it touched Riza's hair clip. Roy was staring into her red eyes as he undid the latch and watched her golden tresses fall over her shoulders. He gave her a smile as his hands knotted in her hair, Riza giving him a shy grin in response.

He leant in slowly, giving her time to reject his advance. When Riza gave no objection he gently kissed her. Her soft lips feeling like velvet beneath his own. Their eyes closed as they fell into the kiss. Riza's hands came up to the lapel of his uniform and pulled him closer. They deepened the kiss after a few moments, both of them eager to express how they felt through their kiss.

When the urge to breathe became too great they reluctantly parted, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"I love you Riza. I have for a long time."

Riza smiled gently. "I love you too Roy, always will." She leant in and initiated their next kiss. Parting once more the two fell into an embrace as they leant back onto the couch, just enjoying the others presence.

"Not that I don't love where this night has gone Roy, but what do Otters have to do with any of this?" The dark haired man kissed her on the head.

"Did you know that when Otters sleep they hold hands so they don't float away from each other?" The lieutenant cocked her brow.

"No I didn't know that."

Roy smiled. "Be my Otter?"

Riza laced their fingers together as she laughed. "Only if you'll be mine."

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys,<strong>

**The plot bunnies where killing me so I had to write this out. **

**This is my first FMA story so please be lenient if I've messed up a few things.**

**Anyway**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


End file.
